1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a method of processing executed by the communication apparatus, and a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium storing the related program.
2. Description of the Related Art
An infrastructure mode in which a base station serving as an access point exists and an adhoc mode formed by a plurality of terminal stations are known as modes of wireless communication (communication using a wireless LAN, for example) compliant with the IEEE 802.11 standard. In the infrastructure mode, the base station periodically transmits an annunciation signal referred to as a “beacon” that includes information concerning its own apparatus. In the adhoc mode, each terminal station constructing the network periodically transmits an annunciation signal (beacon) that includes information concerning its own apparatus.
As a technique relating to such an annunciation signal, the specification of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-301006 mentions a technique in which, in the infrastructure mode, a base station suspends the transmission of the annunciation signal if an interference signal is detected. Further, the specification of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-45616 mentions a technique in which, in the adhoc mode, the transmission of a signal, inclusive of an annunciation signal, requiring periodic transmission is omitted temporarily based upon acceptance obtained from all connected apparatuses.
Consider a case where a plurality of apparatuses that transmit annunciation signals (“annunciation-signal transmitting apparatuses”) are present in the vicinity. A base station in the infrastructure mode and an annunciation-signal transmitting apparatus in the adhoc mode transmit annunciation signals periodically even in a case where they are not connected to another communication apparatus. In such case, the annunciation signals are a cause of interference in other networks.
With the technique described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-301006, the base station suspends transmission of its annunciation signal when an interference signal is detected. In such case, however, there is the possibility that an apparatus that could not receive the annunciation signal will recognize erroneously that it has been disconnected from the network for a fixed period of time. Further, the technique described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-45616 is such that in the case of an apparatus that is not compatible with the proposed method described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-45616, this apparatus will be incapable of executing the acceptance processing that is for the purpose of omitting transmission of the annunciation signal.